The Point of it All
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Dating is hard. What's the point of it? Being single is hard. Having kids is hard...being single, with kids while trying to date...peak difficulty level. Santana learned this the hard way and after so many years of trying to find her match, maybe it's time to give up. Or...maybe not. Pezberry. G!P Santana. AU.
1. Have I lost my touch?

**A/N: Had this idea in my head for a while now. Sat down to write it and this is the result. **

* * *

If you asked Santana if she thought she'd be single at 32, she definitely would've told you no. There's been some times in her life where she thought dating was completely stupid...but now...now she just wants someone to settle down with. At this point in her life, she's achieved her dreams, her career is exactly where she wants it and she has good friends...Maybe she's just un-dateable? No...Santana is still smoking hot...she just has an issue most people can't get over. Oh well...maybe she can just get use to being alone? Who knows? Maybe that's the way it was supposed to be.

"Have I lost my touch?" Santana asks Brittany, her best friend for the better part of 20 years. Brittany looks at Santana as they continue their walk. Since their lives became more separated, they vowed to meet once a week in Central Park to remain close and they've kept that promise for the last 6 years. Brittany glances down at the cup of tea in her hand then back to Santana.

"What are you talking about?" She asks curiously. Brittany is never really sure what Santana is talking about when she's not clear...and sometimes when she is. Santana isn't always the easiest to understand.

"With women. I haven't had a date in, god knows how long." Santana says before sipping the piping hot coffee in her hand. Brittany nods slowly, understanding what Santana meant now.

"You don't really try to date San. There's women out there who will accept everything that comes with you but you still don't give them a chance." Santana looks thoughtful before speaking again.

"They do but...they're not right for my family. I need someone to really understand that if you're going to be in my life...you have to be committed and committing to me and all my baggage...it's not easy. I don't expect anyone to really want to deal with that." Santana says with a hint of sadness. Brittany gives her a sympathetic smile and rests her hand on her shoulder. Brittany knows Santana is an amazing person but sometimes has very high standards for who she dates, which has only gotten worse as they've gotten older.

"I think you just need to stop being so guarded. I know you need to protect yourself and your family but...if you don't give someone the chance to prove you wrong, they never will." Brittany shrugs lightly and they sit at an empty table.

"Easy for you to say. You're married. Hell, everyone I know is fucking _someone_ and my dry spell has been so long that I might as well just start collecting cats." Brittany chuckles softly and shakes her head.

"San...there's worse things than being alone." Santana rolls her eyes then looks past Brittany into the park.

"I'm still hot though, right?" Santana asks and Brittany giggles.

"Of course." Santana looks genuinely relieved to hear this.

"Good." Santana says earning a head shake from her blonde counterpart.

Their conversation shifts and they stay in the park for an hour before Brittany stands, insisting she has to leave to pick up her son from swimming lessons. Santana still has some free time so she opts to people watch from her seat and finish her coffee. While watching a woman run past, Santana notices a smaller woman with brunette hair at the coffee stand where she and Brittany got their beverages. The woman pays the cashier and offers a smile to her before taking her cup and turning to walk away. Santana looks at the woman and decides she's hot enough to engage...but she decides against it and continues to drink her coffee. Santana then begins to play a game on her phone but stops when she hears footsteps approaching her. Santana lifts her head to see the woman, holding her cup and looking at her with a hopeful glint in her eye and a smile on her lips...the same lips Santana can't seem to pull her eyes from.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you'd like some company?" She says politely in a voice that Santana can only describe as heavenly.

Santana nods her head slowly and pockets her phone as the small woman sits across from her. The woman's long dark curls are pushed out of her face as she adjusts herself then puts her gloves into the pocket of her black winter coat. It's not winter yet, still September actually but the temperature is a bit lower today. The woman extends her hand to Santana and her warmth collides with the coolness of the woman's short nimble fingers as Santana returns the handshake.

"Rachel Berry." She says with a smile as their handshake ends.

"Santana." She states plainly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I'm not bothering you." She says and Santana shakes her head.

"If you were, I'd tell you. So, do you always talk to strangers?" Rachel giggles and shakes her head.

"Everyone's a stranger until you talk to them."

"Please tell me you don't have kids if that's the philosophy you live by." Santana sips her coffee as Rachel chuckles.

"I don't have children but I'd never suggest that to a child. Though I wouldn't deter anyone from speaking to someone who looks as nice as you." Rachel says and now it's Santana's turn to laugh.

"I look _nice_? I don't think I've ever heard anyone ever say that." She responds.

"Well I'm happy to be the first." Rachel says in a more soft, flirty tone. Santana smirks, puts her elbows on the table then leans on them.

"I gotta say, you're really cute. Honestly, and I'd love to give you a one – in- a- lifetime ride on my train, but I don't do straight women...not anymore anyway." Rachel looks a little taken aback but recovers.

"What makes you think I'm straight? Or even interested in you for that matter?" She asks.

"You aren't?" Santana challenges.

"I asked you something first." Rachel responds.

"Fine, I know you're interested because I own a mirror." Santana smirks before continuing.

"And I assume you're straight because you approached this very casually then got a little flirty with me. Straight women never know how to flirt effectively with another woman." Santana says then sits upright in her chair. Rachel looks at her for a while before responding.

"Do you always offend people who flirt with you?" She asks.

"I'm abrasive. Few can handle me. It's nice to weed out the weak." Rachel furrows her eyebrows then smiles softly.

"I'm bossy. Takes a strong woman to get me to listen." Now it's Santana who looks confused. Are we listing off our worse qualities? She thinks to herself.

"I'm arrogant." Santana says and Rachel laughs.

"I've noticed. I'm a bit too vocal of my opinions at times." Rachel tells her.

"So you talk a lot?" Santana asks and receives a nod.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Santana says sarcastically.

"I'm a bitch. If you can't handle the truth, you can't handle me." She finishes.

"I'm self centered. Less now than my younger days but it's still there." Rachel responds.

"I have a really hard time being emotionally vulnerable." Santana says.

"I'm competitive. I don't play to lose." Rachel says then takes a sip from her cup.

"As interesting as...whatever we're doing, has been. I've run out of negative traits to tell a stranger." Santana says and Rachel nods her head.

"I feel like this is the complete opposite thing you do when you're attracted to someone. We're putting all our baggage out in the open now and..." She trails off, Santana looks at her expectantly.

"And?" She asks. Rachel inhales deeply before responding.

"Hope...for the best." With that, she offers a soft smile and Santana seems captivated by this conversation.

"This has to be the absolute strangest way anyone has ever showed interest in me, but I'm into it. I want a truthful answer. Why are you single?" Santana says and Rachel looks away then sucks her bottom lip into her mouth before speaking.

"In the past, I'd lose myself in people. I'd do whatever it took to win their affection and then I wouldn't know how to function without them. I realized that trait and when I tried to work on it, my ex didn't like how I was changing...so it ended. I've been working on myself for the last 3 years and now...now I'm ready to find someone to be the best version of myself with." Rachel speaks softly and once she's done, she looks away from Santana, feeling vulnerable.

"Wow...that's some really mature shit." Santana says to lighten the mood and it works because she got Rachel to chuckle.

"I like to think so. Why are you single?" Rachel asks and Santana feels her heart sink. This is where everything blows up for her. Santana was really enjoying this exchange with Rachel but...now she's prepared herself for the worse. Santana takes a deep breath then speaks.

"Well, nothing as soul searching as you but...I have 4 kids and people don't normally know how to handle that." Rachel's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and Santana chews her cheek as she waits for her response. Santana hates that her family is a deal breaker for most people but she'd rather they walk away now, then later.

"Really? I honestly wasn't expecting that." She says and Santana nods.

"No one really wants to be a step mom to 4, especially when they want kids down the line themselves." Santana says while looking past Rachel.

"How old are they?" She asks. Santana is surprised at the question but doesn't show it.

"7." She says and Rachel furrows her eyebrows.

"They're technically quadruplets but they're 2 sets of identical twins. 2 boys, 2 girls." Rachel's eyes go wide in surprise.

"I didn't even know that could happen."

"Me either until it did. That's honestly just one part of a longer story." Santana says and Rachel nods her head.

"Well, I have time if you want to share. If you don't want to yet, I have no problem with waiting until we know each other a little more." Rachel says nonchalantly. Santana gives her a look of confusion which causes her to giggle slightly.

"What?" She questions.

"You don't care that I have 4 kids?" Santana asks and Rachel shakes her head.

"Why should I? I love children and sure, that's a lot to take on especially since they're all the same age, but...that doesn't make me any less interested in you. Also, it's not like I'm proposing marriage." Rachel says and Santana feels like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe there's hope for her yet.


	2. Stay awhile?

Rachel realized what she was getting herself into when she asked Santana out, but she didn't care. Everyone has baggage and Rachel genuinely likes Santana. They've been dating for over a month now and Rachel is sure Santana is the sweetest being she's ever met. Yes, Santana has all those negative qualities that she listed when they first met, but they're nowhere near as bad as Rachel thought.

Santana won't admit it, but she's mildly obsessed with Rachel. Santana constantly thinks about the way her voice sounds, her laugh, how she snorts a little when something is really funny or how when she's really excited about something she bounces on her toes a little when sharing her news. Santana is obsessed with her smile and the tingling, warm sensation she feels every time she's the one to place said smile upon Rachel's lips. Santana hasn't felt this way about anyone in a very, very long time and it almost scares her...she's waiting for Rachel to end it all.

In the month and a half they've been dating, it's safe to say that Rachel has every intention of sticking around. Rachel doesn't care when she can't get a hold of Santana because she's helping her kids with homework or giving them a bath, because Santana calls her the first chance she gets. Rachel doesn't feel like she's not important in Santana's life because Santana makes sure Rachel has her undivided attention when she can have her attention. They both are just happy to be in each others lives. Santana still hasn't told Rachel the story about how she ended up with 4 kids but she does know of Santana's anatomy and is just as accepting of that as she is of her kids.

Rachel invited Santana to her place tonight for dinner and to watch movies with no interruptions, to which Santana happily accepted.

"You don't get tired of musicals?" Santana says as she scans Rachel's movie collection.

"I'd think with being on Broadway, you would want to give it a rest." Santana says as she sits on the couch. Rachel walks over and hands her a glass of wine.

"I am a lover of the arts, first and foremost. So, no I don't get tired of them but we don't have to watch those. I'll let you pick." She says as she sits next to Santana with her own glass of wine. Santana sighs then looks over to Rachel. A smile creeps upon her lips as she takes in the view around her. Candlelight, wine and Rachel. It's all she needs right now.

"How about we just talk?" Santana says and Rachel nods.

"Anything in particular?" She asks as she maneuvers her body to press her thigh flush against Santana's. Santana smirks and wraps her arm around Rachel's shoulders who in turn presses her body into Santana's.

"I had something in mind but I'd rather not talk at all." Santana gently touches Rachel's cheek and Rachel's eyes flicker from Santana's lips to her eyes as she closes the distance between them, softly pressing their lips together. Santana softly moans at the contact and Rachel parts her lips slightly, inviting Santana to deepen the kiss. Rachel sees her messaged has been received when she feels Santana's tongue glide against hers.

Rachel finds her hands exploring Santana's body and before she realizes what she's doing, she has Santana lying on her back and is on top of her, kissing every inch of exposed skin she can access. Neither of them are even sure when they put down their wine.

"Rachel." Santana says more in a strained whisper. Santana wants this but she doesn't want to rush things. Rachel said she wanted to wait until they both felt ready and...Santana isn't ready. Emotionally. Rachel continues her attack on Santana's skin until she feels Santana's hand on her arm. Rachel lifts head to look at Santana and gives her a shy smile.

"Is...is everything okay?" She asks and Santana nods her head.

"It is...I just...want to wait a little longer." Rachel nods her head and climbs off of Santana.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Rachel says as Santana sits up.

"Please, don't apologize." Santana says with a small laugh then pecks Rachel's lips.

"It's _painfully_ obvious that I want this." Rachel glances down to Santana's groin and blushes.

"I just..." Santana starts then sighs. Rachel looks at her with concern and takes Santana's hands in her own.

"Talk to me." She says softly and Santana glances at her. Any other time, she'd be all over this. All over Rachel...and she most definitely would not be about to talk about her feelings...but Rachel makes it easy to be open with her and Santana isn't use to that. It's still hard for her to express how she feels at times but right now, she feels like she wants to be an open book with Rachel.

"I like you Rachel...a lot. Like... a lot more than I expected...and I really don't want to get hurt. I really need to know that you're sure about this. About me." She says in a small shaky voice. Santana hates feeling this vulnerable...Santana looks down a their conjoined hands and Rachel rests her forehead against hers.

"I'm in this for as long as you'll have me Santana. I really like you too, a lot...I don't want to get hurt either but I'd risk it for you. I want to go as far as this takes us." Rachel says.

"You sound like my girlfriend." Santana says jokingly and Rachel chuckles.

"I thought that's what we were doing? Did I just imagine that?" Rachel jokes back.

"I think you might have, but I'm okay with having you as my girlfriend." Santana says.

"Good." Rachel pecks Santana's nose and leans back.

"Now, I'm thinking we should move this to the bedroom." Santana laughs and Rachel shakes her head with a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Not like that, until you're ready. I just want to cuddle with you in a bed." She says then stands up.

"Do you know how many women I've slept with using that line?" Santana says while smirking as she stands.

"Please, don't enlighten me." Rachel grabs her wine then walks to her bedroom. Santana grabs her glass and follows closely behind.

Santana and Rachel have been lying in Rachel's bed, cuddling, watching TV, talking and drinking more wine.

"Have I told you how I ended up with my kids anyway?" Santana says after pouring Rachel another glass of wine. Both Santana and Rachel are leaning against Rachel's head board in nothing but their underwear because it's more comfortable...or at least Santana says so.

"No, I just thought it was because you weren't ready." Rachel says with a shrug.

"It's not anything bad. I think it just slipped my mind. Well when Q and I were...however old I was when we had them, um...we both wanted a baby. We were in good places in our lives so, since she was single and I was single, we thought...we're best friends so we can just co-parent or whatever." Santana pauses to drink more of her wine.

"So, I came in a cup, she used a turkey baster and like a few months later we find out it's way more than on fucking baby." Santana giggles at herself, feeling the effects of the wine which causes Rachel to giggle with her.

"Man, I was scared shit-less! We thought the doctor was fucking with us, you know?" Rachel nods.

"How did she handle it?" Rachel asks.

"She was more afraid than I was but we made it through. She got huge...like enormous." Santana says and Rachel playfully swats her shoulder.

"Is that any way to talk about the mother of your children?" Santana shrugs.

"It's the truth. I didn't tell her that...often. I had a tendency to yell 'Wide Load' whenever she walked into a room though." Rachel laughs at Santana's statement.

"I love Quinn for bringing them into the world for me. I just got 3 more than I bargained for. When they get old enough, I'm going to just pick one and tell them, that's the one I signed up for!" Santana laughs at herself and Rachel giggles with her as she shakes her head.

"I can't wait to meet them! They're so adorable in the pictures you've showed me." Rachel says and Santana nods.

"Yeah, they're cute but they're future juvenile delinquents. You sure you want to meet them?" Santana says and Rachel nods.

"Of course, when the time is right." Rachel responds and Santana shrugs.

"Your funeral." She says with a smirk and Rachel laughs.

"They can't be that bad, they're 7." Santana nods.

"That's _exactly_ why they're bad. I caught Isaiah calling me and Quinn dumb-asses the other day." Rachel almost spits out her wine as she laughs.

"What?" She says, still chuckling softly. Santana nods then continues to speak.

"Yeah, he was talking to some other kid in his Mandarin class and he just goes, 'My parents are dumb-asses'. Quinn heard that one too so I got chewed out a little bit." Rachel is now doubled over with laughter.

"Kids don't automatically make it easier to stop cursing. They make it fucking harder." Once Rachel collects herself, she wipes a tear from her eye before speaking again.

"I can't believe he said that...do you have any more stories?" Rachel asks, unknowingly making Santana extremely happy. Santana loves talking about her kids but no one is ever interested in hearing her stories, even if they have kids of their own.

"How much time do you have?" She says then goes into another story.

Rachel and Santana just kept talking, until they exhausted themselves.


	3. New Friends

Santana feels like the last six months of her life, have been some of the very best. Each day she and Rachel get closer and she loves having that woman as her girlfriend. Rachel is amazingly caring, kind, compassionate and thoughtful. When Santana doesn't have the kids, Rachel comes over and takes care of her. Rachel cleans the house, she cooks for Santana and they even do the most mundane things together. They do their laundry together, go to the grocery store and have even gone to the gas station together just to spend time with each other.

Rachel hasn't met the kids yet because of an agreement between Quinn and Santana. Since they've never been together, they promised that when they found someone they deemed important enough, the other mother would have to meet them before the kids. Quinn and Santana are very protective of their children and want to be sure that if someone is introduced to them, they will not just abandon them. Santana explained that to Rachel and gave her some time to think it over.

At this point, Rachel didn't feel the need to think anything over but still did just to be sure. Rachel is in love with Santana and she has been for a while but she hasn't said anything yet. Rachel feels like Santana feels the same way but sometimes...she feels a little afraid. Not that Santana doesn't love her...but that she won't be accepted into Santana's family. Rachel knows she's getting ahead of herself but it's still a rational fear. If she one day becomes their step mother, she wants them to like her...or what if she and Santana have a child? Rachel just wants to feel accepted by all of them, including Quinn.

Which is why she's been putting off meeting the kids. As much as she wants to move forward, she really wants Quinn to like her. Rachel has already met Brittany, the kids god mother and Quinn and Santana's closest friend. Brittany appears to like her but from what Rachel can piece together about Quinn, she isn't sure how Quinn will react to her. Quinn seems to act similarly to Santana but Rachel is never on Santana's bad side, though she's seen it. Quinn could make Rachel's life hell if she really wants to and that thought makes Rachel anxious.

"Baby?" Rachel is pulled from her thoughts once she hears Santana's voice. Rachel is at Santana's house for the weekend because the kids are with Quinn. Quinn and Santana conveniently live down the street from each other, literally. When Quinn first had the kids, they lived together because could you imagine being a single mom with 4 infants? But when they turned 3, a house at the corner of the street went up for sale and Santana snatched it up.

"You okay? Where'd you just go?" Santana asks from her spot next to Rachel on the couch. Rachel just shakes her head.

"I was just...daydreaming." She lies and the unconvinced gaze she receives in response, lets her know Santana isn't buying it.

"Baby, tell me. What's going on?" Rachel huffs then shakes her head dismissively.

"It's not important." She says.

"If you're thinking about it, it's important." Santana responds. Rachel smiles at her girlfriend, loving how sweet she can be.

"I don't always think of important things." Santana glares at Rachel.

"Rachel Barbra Berry." She says with a chiding tone. Rachel loves when Santana slips into mom mode with her, she finds it adorable.

"Fine...I just...I was thinking about meeting Quinn." Rachel finally states.

"You finally want to do it?" Santana asks and Rachel shrugs with a sigh.

"Yes, I want to meet her because I want to meet your family but..."

"But?" Santana asks.

"I'm afraid. What if they don't like me?" Rachel says and Santana sighs softly.

"Firstly, I don't want you to think Quinn is like a gatekeeper to the kids. She doesn't need to like you for you to meet the kids. And the kids don't like me most days so don't get your hopes up." Santana tries to joke to lighten the mood but it doesn't help.

"San...I want her to like me. How can I really be apart of their life if their mother doesn't like me? Kids are smart, they pick up on things." Rachel says.

"Yeah, they are but baby you can't think like that. You're putting too much pressure on yourself when all you need to do is be who you are. It's not an interview. Q just wants to get to know you. It's like you're making another friend." Santana moves towards Rachel so that she can kiss her forehead.

"I'm just nervous." Rachel says and Santana nods.

"I get it. If it were the other way around, I'd be fucking scared too. But I know Quinn, she'll love you as much as I do." Those words give Rachel comfort and her heart swells hearing Santana say she loves her. Rachel can't help but smile at her girlfriend who returns the sentiment.

"Just let me know when you're ready to meet her, okay?" Rachel nods then pecks her lips.

"I love you." She whispers and Santana smiles as she kisses Rachel again.

"I love you too." The moment those words left Santana's lips, all of Rachel's tension melts away.

"I'm ready to meet her. You're right. I'm overthinking this."

"That much is obvious. I'll text her." Santana says then lies back on the couch and pulls Rachel on top of her.

"In the meantime, it's way past time for me to be getting some sweet lady kisses." Rachel playfully rolls her eyes but kisses Santana nonetheless.

* * *

A week later, Rachel is standing outside of the Starbucks that she's meeting Quinn at and is the most nervous she's ever felt in her entire life. More nervous than her audition for Julliard or even her debut on Broadway. How is that even possible? Rachel says to herself. Rachel inhales, steeling her nerves then walks inside the building. Rachel has seen pictures of Quinn so once inside, she automatically notices Quinn sitting at a table in the corner near the register. They make eye contact as Rachel approaches her and Quinn offers her a small polite smile as Rachel sits across from her.

"Hey, it's great to finally met you." Quinn says as she offers her hand to Rachel. Rachel smiles and shakes it before responding.

"Same, I've heard a lot about you." Rachel says.

"I'm sure none of it was good coming from Santana." Quinn jokes and Rachel visibility relaxes. Quinn shrugs off her jacket and continues to talk.

"Santana couldn't be paid to shut up talking about you." Quinn smiles and Rachel blushes.

"I'm sure my friends would say the same thing about me." Rachel responds.

"Would you like a coffee? On me? I did make you come all the way out here." Quinn says and Rachel shakes her head.

"No, thank you. I've had enough caffeine for the day."

"Wait until you have to deal with these kids, then you'll realize there's not enough caffeine in the world." Rachel laughs and takes the opportunity to study the blonde before her. Is all of Santana's friends gorgeous? Rachel thinks as she looks into Quinn's hazel eyes. To have had 4 kids at once, Quinn was able to lose _a lot_ of the excess baby weight.

"The girls look just like you." Rachel says before she realizes. Quinn chuckles lightly and nods her head.

"Yeah, San's dad calls us the triple threat or the unholy trinity remix. At least the boys resemble the both of us." Quinn says.

"Yes, those cheek bones are undeniably Santana's." Rachel responds and Quinn nods slowly.

"Undeniably...So, I'd be lying if I said I didn't know much about you. Santana covered every base possible other than what you look like naked...and that's only because I left the room." Rachel blushes and Quinn laughs.

"I'm just kidding, but I have to say I've known San most of my life and I've seen her...in love." Quinn makes air quotes to exaggerate her point.

"But I've never seen her this happy...since we've had the kids, she hasn't even dated anyone seriously. I just hope you realize the kind of commitment you're signing up for." Quinn says in a serious tone.

"I understand this isn't something to take lightly and I take it very serious. I'm very much so, in love with Santana and that's why I wanted to meet you. I see a future with her and I want a future with her, meaning I would be apart of your life as well as the children." Quinn doesn't speak for a short while but nods her head.

"Do you want kids?" Quinn asks.

"I've always wanted children. Being an only child, I always felt like I would've enjoyed having siblings growing up."

"I won't ask if you want them with San, because that's not my place but do you think you can handle 4 seven year olds at once?" Quinn asks and Rachel gulps nervously and takes her time before responding.

"I've never...attempted to but I'd try my best." Quinn chuckles lightly.

"I'm just messing with you. We wouldn't dump all of them on you by yourself...at first." She says with a smirk.

"So, tell me about Broadway?" Quinn says with genuine interest.

Rachel and Quinn continue their conversation and after Rachel's nerves settle down, they both found themselves enjoying each others company and hadn't noticed they'd been talking for hours until Santana calls Rachel to see how things went and if she knew where Quinn was since Santana still has the kids.

Rachel and Quinn finally part and Rachel goes home, feeling confident that she might've just made a friend. Santana is now at Rachel's house, lying in bed with her.

"I told you she'd love you as much as I do." Santana says as she kisses Rachel's forehead.

"It's all I hoped for. Now -" Rachel is cut off with a finger pressed against her lips.

"Now, we're going to stop talking and start kissing because I have been wanting to make..." Santana kisses Rachel's lips.

"Sweet..." She kisses along her jaw line.

"Slow..." Santana kisses her neck. Rachel can feel the wet heat pooling between her legs with each anticipated kiss.

"Passionate..." Santana works her way back up and gently nips at Rachel's earlobe.

"Stop talking." Rachel says to Santana before crashing their lips together in a heated a kiss and pulling Santana on top of her, unable to take the teasing anymore.


	4. Pass the Caffeine

"I really like her San...but are you sure you want to introduce them?" Quinn says from the doorway of Santana's house. Quinn walked the kids down to her house and is now talking to Santana before she leaves. The kids have all ran into the kitchen, knowing this is their snack time.

"Do you think they're going to eat her alive?" Santana says and Quinn shrugs.

"We both know, that's highly plausible." She says and Santana shakes her head.

"Our kids are highly stressful, I know, but Q give Rachel a chance. Hell, that's what I'm doing." Santana says with a soft sigh.

Santana has been more afraid of this meeting than she's let on. In her head, Rachel will really realize the impact this could have on her life and she'll run for the hills. Santana is trying to stay optimistic, hopeful...but she isn't getting her hopes high.

"Do you want to stay?" Santana asks Quinn.

"No, it'll probably just make her nervous. Now, I should get out of here and you should feed them before they turn into Gremlins." Quinn leans forward to hug Santana then goes on her way.

Santana walks into the kitchen and looks at her offspring. Isaiah and Ilena are sitting next to each other at the kitchen table playing Rock, Paper, Scissors and Selena and Santiago are coloring together. Santana shakes her head as she walks to the cabinet to grab plates, bread, rice cakes, peanut butter and jelly then goes to the refrigerator to get a variety of fruits. After constructing their sandwiches, Santana brings them over to the table.

"Okay, Santiago. Peanut butter sandwich, no crust with apple slices." She says while sitting the plate in front of him. Selena hurries to clean up the mess of coloring sheets and crayons as Santana puts down the next plate.

"Ilena, PB&J with orange slices." Ilena smiles at her mami then takes a big bite of her sandwich.

"Isaiah, PB& J with extra PB and pear slices." Isaiah takes the plate from Santana's hand and Selena sits back in her seat as she waits for her plate.

"Last but never least, Selena PB&J rice cake with apple and orange slices." Santana says with a smile and kisses Selena on the top of her head.

"Gracias Mami." She says with a smile and her sibling soon follow her lead, murmuring their thanks around mouths full of food. Santana glances at the three before speaking.

"Say thanks, _after_ you swallow your food." Santana is sure it fell on deaf ears but she ignores it and goes to clean up the mess she made and give the kids something to drink. After cleaning, Santana sits at the table with her children.

"Okay, you little monsters. Mami is having a friend come over in a little bit and she's excited to meet you guys." Santana tells them.

"Why?" Isaiah asks.

"Why what?" She questions.

"Is she excited to meet us? We don't even know her." Santana resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"You get excited to see movies you've never seen, don't you?" Isaiah shrugs and bites his sandwich.

"She just has heard a lot about you guys." Santana continues.

"What's her name?" Ilena asks.

"Rachel."

"Is she cool? Because if she's not, she can't hang out with us." Ilena adds and Santana sighs.

"Since when do I hang out with uncool people?" This sates Ilena so instead of responding she takes a sip of her milk.

"Do you think she'll play tea party with me?"

"Or build a ship with my Legos?!" Santiago and Selena ask excitedly causing Santana to chuckle.

"You'll have to ask her but, since this is the first time she's meeting you. Be easy on her." Santana looks directly at Isaiah and Ilena. Isaiah only smirks at his mother and Ilena shrugs.

Santana has told Rachel that those two are partners in crime and have a tendency to love getting in trouble. Isaiah acts a lot like Santana when she was younger, rash and impulsive, quick to anger and is actually nice to very few. Ilena is exactly like Quinn but with Santana's wit and it scares Santana sometimes. She's way smarter than any 7 year old should be and she uses emotional manipulation so well, sometimes Santana feels like she's her puppet. Santana doesn't think they have any actual behavioral issues, they just like to fuck with people. That's how she was when she was a kid. If it made her laugh, she'd do it or say it and now she sees how her parents felt raising her. Santana apologizes to them every opportunity she gets...

Not to say they don't have good qualities either. Isaiah is very protective of his siblings and Ilena is as sweet as her sister, it just isn't as visible.

The other set of twins, Selena and Santiago are the only things keeping Santana sane most days. Selena is a big sweet heart and she makes sure her mothers know how much she loves them everyday. The twins prefer to be with their opposite sex sibling but when they band together, Selena always guides the group because even though she's sweeter than honey, she's the sibling the rest of them look up to. Santana likes to think of her as 'the enforcer' of her children. If Quinn or Santana tell the kids to do something and they don't do it, they don't have to say it again because Selena will make them. Santiago is a bit more quiet than his siblings but he is very nice and very caring. Santiago is also a very carefree child and reminds Santana a bit like Brittany when they were younger. He loves to be around his moms and help in the kitchen.

"I need an actual promise." Santana says to her kids. Santiago and Selena willing hold out their pinkies towards Santana. Santana reaches her right pinkie towards them and they both grab on. Santana reaches her left hand towards the remaining two kids and raises an eyebrow expectantly towards them. Ilena looks at her brother, who stares back at her before huffing and grabbing his mothers pinkie with his own. Ilena looks at Santana before speaking. Santana always makes pinkie promises with her kids when she means business. It became a part of their bond.

"If I don't play with her, can I have ice cream and no veggies for dinner?" 'Play' is code for fucking with someone. To Ilena, that's all she's doing...just playing with them but even she knows it's not the truth.

"I'll give you less vegetables but you're getting them. One scoop of ice cream." Ilena rolls her eyes but grabs her mothers pinkie with her own.

"Deal." She says and Santana nods as she squeezes their pinkies then lets them go. Santana feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she takes it out to see that Rachel has text her to let her know she's outside.

"Okay, if you're done eating. Clean up." Santana says as she types out her reply. All the kids get up from the table and Santana walks to the front door. When she opens it, she met with a beaming Rachel and it warms Santana's heart to see her so excited.

"There's still time to back out." She says and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I'm so excited! It might also be the two cups of coffee I had earlier but I'm prepared for this." Rachel says with a smile and Santana shakes her head as she steps aside to let her in. Rachel walks through the door and is greeted with 2 kids running past her.

"Stop chasing your sister!" Santana shouts while closing the door, not even having seen the two children running, but knowing exactly what's going on. Santana turns to see Rachel in the living room, shaking Selena's hand.

"Do you like tea? Because I like tea. Not real tea. It's just leaf water." She says to Rachel, causing her to chuckle. Santiago is sitting on the couch watching the exchange and Ilena is still running from her brother until they approach Santana and she gives them a stern look.

"Go say hello." She tells them and they make they're way over to Rachel. Ilena approaches Rachel with her arms folded and a slight glare on her face. That's just how she greets most people. Rachel looks over to her and smiles.

"I'm Rachel." She says politely.

"I know." She says plainly. Santana coughs and Ilena huffs then plasters a fake smile on her face.

"I'm Ilena Lopez. Welcome." She says with fake sweetness and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I'm Isaiah. I like fireworks." Isaiah says from beside his sister. Rachel nods her head and looks over to the couch where Santiago is still sitting. He smiles at her and she waves at him.

"You must be Santiago." He nods his head happily then quickly stands and hugs Rachel's legs. Rachel is taken by surprise but she hugs him back with a soft smile on her lips. To keep it from getting awkward, Rachel comments on Ilena's hair.

"I like your hair." Rachel says politely. Ilena genuinely smiles at her and flips her hair, puts both of her hands on her hips and repositions herself so that she can look at Rachel over her shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, just bought it." She says with a shoulder shimmy then saunters out of the room. Rachel looks amused and Santana chuckles.

" Ariana Grande is her obsession right now." Santana says.

"Ari is life!" Ilena shouts from another room, causing Rachel to laugh.

"Duly noted." Rachel says then looks down at Selena who has taken her hand.

"Will you come to my tea party?" She asks sweetly and Rachel nods her head.

"Of course, thank you for inviting me." Santana watches as Selena pulls Rachel towards her room with Santiago following close behind.

"Mami?" Santana looks over at Isaiah and he continues talking.

"I'm gonna marry her." He says with a very serious tone. Santana giggles and shakes her head.

"Yeah, well you've got some competition kid." Isaiah just laughs and runs off to Selena's room.

Santana leaves Rachel on her own for a little while so she can tidy up the house while she has the opportunity. Once she's done, she goes into Selena's room to find Rachel sitting on the floor at the very tiny table with an empty cup in front of her. Rachel is wearing a tiara and is sitting next to Santiago and Isaiah. Across from them is Selena and Ilena doing one of their dance routines to an Ariana Grande song playing in the background. Once they finish, the room applauds and Santana whistles as the girls bow.

" You didn't tell me they were so talented." Rachel says while smiling as Santana approaches her.

"That's because mami is a hater sometimes. But it's okay, we still love her." Ilena says as she bounces into a sitting position on Selena's bed. Rachel giggles at her comment and turns to Santiago who's been tapping her shoulder.

"Do you want to play with my Legos? Mami and I built a plane!" He says with excitement.

"Really?! I would love to see it!" Rachel says, matching his excitement. Santiago beams and stands quickly, pulling Rachel with him. Rachel follows along behind and Isaiah tags along. Santana looks at her daughters and notices Selena's small pout.

"What's wrong mija?" She asks her.

"We didn't finish having tea." She says and crosses her arms.

"Tea parties are stupid and is for babies." Ilena chimes in.

"You're stupid!" Selena shouts at her then sticks her tongue out at her.

"What have I told you guys about name calling?" Santana says calmly. Selena huffs and takes a second to calm herself before dropping her arms and mumbling an apology to her sister. Ilena gets off the bed and hugs her sister.

"I'm going to check on Rachel. You two be nice to each other." Santana says then goes to Santiago's room. There she finds Santiago helping Rachel build...something.

"Are you old like mami?" Isaiah says from his spot next to Rachel. Rachel chuckles softly at his question.

"I'm only 30." Rachel responds.

"Really? I thought you were older." Isaiah says absentmindedly as he begins to build something himself. Rachel looks over at him curiously.

"How old did you think I was?" She asks.

"A thousand. Like the dinosaurs. Or like the last number. Mama and mami are."

"Excuse me?!" Santana interjects and they all look up at her. Isaiah shrugs and laughs at himself.

"Why is your name Rachel?" He says, ignoring his mother.

"Why is your name Isaiah?" Rachel questions in response.

"My parents named me. I don't like Rachel. Your name is Sophia." He says and Rachel laughs softly.

"If I'm Sophia, you're new name is Derek." Isaiah looks at Rachel and laughs.

"Derek? What's a Derek?" He asks.

"Your new name." She retorts and he only laughs more.

"I like my name." Santiago says softly and Rachel smiles at him.

"I like your name too."

Santana continues to watch on until Santiago asks her for help. Rachel found herself enjoying Santana's kids more than she expected and she'd already ha high expectations. Santana didn't think she could fall for Rachel anymore than she had but she was proven wrong. Watching her interact with her kids made Santana happier than words could describe. Later on, Rachel helped Santana and Santiago prepare dinner then the kids got their baths and were sent to bed. Now, Santana and Rachel are sitting on the couch and Santana is snickering to herself as she looks over at her exhausted girlfriend.

"What?" Rachel questions with a raised eyebrow.

"You look like you could use a drink." Santana says causing Rachel to laugh.

"You bet. Wow, they require a lot of energy." Santana nods in agreement.

"Hell yeah. I've thought about snorting coffee grounds to try to keep up." Santana says.

"They are really great kids." Rachel says and Santana nods.

"Future juvenile delinquents, but that doesn't mean they're all bad." Rachel gently pushes Santana's shoulder and giggles.

"They are very interesting. Ilena asked me why people have babies." Santana looks at Rachel with interest.

"Before you say anything. She asked me _why _not how. I asked her why she asked and you know what she said?" Rachel asks.

"I bet it was pretty fucking funny, whatever it was." Rachel laughs recalling the memory.

"She said, don't we have enough people? Make more puppies. Cute like babies but they're quiet." Santana chuckles.

"Kid has a point." Rachel nods in agreement.

"I was debating on telling you this so don't say anything about it." Rachel starts.

"Isaiah and Ilena gave me the middle finger before they went to bed." She says and Santana laughs.

"Well, it's safe to say they like you." Rachel looks at her confused so Santana continues.

"Long story short, they saw me do it and think its funny when they do it and see peoples reactions so...they do it to laugh. That's not why I said they like you though. They told me. Isaiah wants to marry you though."

"Well I'm glad I'm liked. I'm not sure what to say about Isaiah though." Santana shrugs in response.

"I told him he had some competition." Rachel smiles understanding the implication.

"Does he? I didn't know I had any marital prospects." Rachel says with a smirk and Santana just rolls her eyes playfully.

" Are you staying over? Because I could definitely use some time alone with you." Santana kisses Rachel cheek and Rachel offers her an apologetic smile.

"While, I'm fine with sleeping over...that's all that will be happening tonight. I need to recharge." She says and Santana nods in understanding.

"You get use to it over time. Let's just go cuddle...naked." Santana smirks and Rachel only stands and walks to Santana's room.

Rachel now has no doubt that she'll have any issues being accepted into Santana's family.


	5. Can We Add 1 More?

Santana is completely over this day. This morning she woke up in a bad mood and it hasn't gotten any better. Clients being difficult, interns screwing up left and right. Santana just can't wait to go home, maybe have a glass of wine with Rachel and see how her kids days have went. Rachel and Santana have been together for 2 and a half years now with Rachel having moved in after they'd been together for a year. Santana was terrified the kids would react differently with seeing Rachel in their home, but they didn't..well 3 out of 4 didn't. Not much really changed. Rachel had already became more apart of the kids lives and they were beginning to see her more as a parental figure rather than Santana's friend or even just her girlfriend.

Ilena had the hardest time adjusting to having Rachel around. After multiple long conversations with her, Rachel and Santana realized she was just struggling with the change and it wasn't a personal dislike for Rachel. Things have gotten a lot better but Rachel continues to try her hardest with Ilena and that's all Santana could ask for.

Santana was surprised when she got a text from Rachel asking her to meet her in Central Park. It did make Santana's mood a little better though. Rachel didn't tell Santana where to meet her at the park and that would be fine if it weren't Central freaking park. Santana gets there after leaving work and calls Rachel to figure out where she's supposed to be meeting her.

"Hola mi amor." Rachel answers and Santana smiles. For the past year, Rachel has been learning Spanish and other things involving Santana's Mexican heritage. In return, Santana has been learning about Judaism, even though Rachel doesn't practice, Santana still thought it was important to learn the culture of the woman she's so madly in love with.

"Hi baby. Where in the hell are you sending me?" Santana asks as she makes her way to a coffee stand.

"You're already there?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. I'll send you my location so you can find me when you get here." Santana says as she approaches the counter.

"Okay, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel says before ending the phone call. Santana gets her coffee and as she walks away from the counter, she looks at her phone to send her location to Rachel. Santana spots an empty table so she walks over and sits while she waits for Rachel.

"Mami!" Santana looks up with a confused expression when she hears Selena's voice. Santana spots Quinn walking towards her with the other three kids as Selena runs and wraps her arms around Santana's neck. Santana wraps her in her arms and hugs her tight.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks as Selena pulls away from her. Selena shrugs before speaking.

"I dunno. Mama said we were coming to the park." Selena says as she moves out of the way so the rest of her siblings can hug Santana.

"You just decided to bring them to the park today?" Santana says as she stands to greet Quinn.

"It's a pretty nice day. I figured why not. Didn't think I was going to run into you though." Quinn says.

"Small world I guess. Rachel asked me to meet her." Quinn nods.

"I'm going to get a coffee." She says then turns on her heels and walks away. Santana shrugs and takes some chairs from the nearby empty tables so that the kids can sit. As Santana sits with her group of 9 year olds, they begin to talk about their day at school, so Santana doesn't realize Rachel is walking towards her.

"Excuse me, you look like you have enough company, but I was wondering if there was room for one more." Santana smiles at her girlfriend and stands to quickly peck her lips.

"Hi." She says and Rachel smiles softly at her.

"Hi." She says softly then lets out a small grunt as she gets squeezed by Selena and Santiago. Rachel returns the hug and Isaiah waits until his siblings move before going in for a hug of his own. Ilena stays in her seat and nods her head to Rachel once they make eye contact. As Isaiah moves, Quinn appears and says hello to Rachel before giving her a hug as well.

"Is this a family reunion or something? We could've done this at home." Ilena says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Quinn looks at her and she raises her hands in surrender.

"Sorry." She says.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is here." Rachel says and clasps her hands in front of her. Santana notices that Rachel is excited and she smiles at her.

"Why are you so excited?" She asks Rachel. Rachel tries to bite back her smile but she can't.

"Everyone sit down and I'll tell you." Rachel says.

"You're not pregnant, right?" Quinn says as she takes a seat. Rachel shakes her head.

"Good, I can't take another one." She adds before sipping her coffee. Rachel moves closer to Santana before speaking again.

"This is the very spot I met Santana almost 3 years ago. We had a very strange conversation but she told me everything I need to know about what I was getting into. I told her what issues she 'd run into with me and for some reason, she still said yes when I asked her on a date." Rachel smiles at Santana, who mirrors her expression.

"That day I didn't know I'd met the woman of my dreams but I realized very quickly that I'd found something I wouldn't want to let go of. That's why I was so afraid to meet all of you." Rachel now addresses Quinn and the kids.

"I wanted all of you to love me as much as I loved Santana because I knew one day we'd be right here." Rachel pauses and pulls a small black box from her pocket then sits it on the table.

"This family is the most important thing to Santana and to myself. So I want to ask all of you, would you accept me into your family? Forever?" Santana's eyes are so wide her eye lids have probably retracted. Each person at this table holds a different expression. Quinn is smirking, Selena is smiling wider than Rachel, Santiago has tears in his eyes with a surprised expression, Isaiah looks confused and Ilena looks indifferent...which makes Rachel almost feel numb with anxiety.

"This is really beautiful Rachel. I'd love it if you joined us permanently." Quinn is the first to speak.

"Oh my god! This is awesome! We get another mom!" Selena exclaims and jumps up and down in her seat then grabs Santiago's hand who joins her.

"I thought she was already like our mom anyway." Isaiah says with his eyebrows still furrowed in confusion then abruptly shrugs.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." He says. Rachel looks at Ilena whose look of disinterest has transformed into one of thought but she still hasn't spoken.

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to be apart of your family." Rachel says and Ilena smirks.

"You make my mami happy. You make my brothers and sister happy. You're one of us." Ilena says then smiles at Rachel who does the same in return.

"But, I get to be the flower girl." Ilena continues.

"What? I want to be the flower girl." Selena says.

"You? You're nowhere near fabulous enough." Ilena retorts.

"Girls, not now." Quinn says in a warning tone and they both stop talking. Rachel snickers before turning to Santana.

"Santana, words will never be able to describe how I feel about you. You're the reason I look forward to waking up everyday. I've accepted your flaws, and you've accepted mine." Rachel grabs the ring box from the table and gets down on her knee. Santana tries to fight back her tears as she looks into Rachel's eyes.

"I want to continue to always be beside you no matter what. So, will you make me the happiest person to ever walk this planet and accept me into your family, forever?" Santana takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes.

"You're going to make me ugly cry in public." She says and everyone giggles.

"Of course I will." Santana says with a shaky breath. Rachel smiles as she takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Santana's finger. Santana pulls Rachel up into her arms and presses their lips together.

"This doesn't have to get gross." Isaiah says and Rachel and Santana pull apart.

"Alright, who wants ice cream? It's time to celebrate!" Rachel says as she stands upright.

"Hell yeah!" Isaiah says and all of his mother stare at him.

"What? What'd I say?" He ask with genuine curiosity.

"Just for that, you get to watch everyone else eat ice cream." Quinn tells him and he pouts in response.

"But I didn't mean to! I swear!" He exclaims.

"Swearing is why you're in trouble in the first place." Ilena says with a smirk. While Isaiah and Ilena go back and forth, Santana stands and wraps her arm around Rachel's waist before kissing her cheek.

"Last chance to run." Rachel smiles at her fiance before leaning her head on her shoulder.

"I'm exactly where I want to be." She says softly as she gazes at her family.

"Can you keep them if I run?" Santana jokes. Rachel playfully swats her stomach while laughing softly.

"Come on everyone." Rachel says before taking Santana's hand and walking away.

Rachel has never felt more grateful for anything and Santana never would have dreamed this is how her life would turn out. Now...now Santana can die a happy woman.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know if you liked it.**

**Side note: Would anyone be interested in some one shots from this universe? Let me know. **


End file.
